


Call my name (And I’ll come home)

by hiyatt12341



Series: Dreaming of a home [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Loves GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream XD Nightmare and Dream are parts of a whole and the other two will kill for Dream, Dream is a happy little ghost, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Karl Jacobs, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyatt12341/pseuds/hiyatt12341
Summary: Dream was happy. But he’ll give up his moment of happiness for a happy ending with everyone.OrThe sequel some people wanted and I recommend reading the previous work since I reference somethings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream XD & Dream
Series: Dreaming of a home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206914
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Call my name (And I’ll come home)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the last fic

Dream giggled and hugged George, lifting and spinning him around. The latter screeched and laughed as the other looked into his blue eyes, mask pushed to the side and started planting kisses on his love. They talked and joked as they sat down in the grass to enjoy the sun.

“So... Do you have plans to go out on an adventure again soon?” George asked.

Dream hummed, “No, but maybe in a few months or so. I’ve been tired since I came back.”

George leaned on him and smiled, “You were gone for so long. I hope when you leave again, you don’t stay away for months on end.” 

The other smiled, “Of course, George. Anything for you~”

Dream laughed as George pushed him away and called him an idiot. Suddenly, George froze and frowned looking behind Dream. 

Concerned, Dream turned around to see a familiar mask with an XD with his friend, Karl. George’s hold on Dream’s hand tightened and he squeezed back to comfort the other.

Dream tilted his head, “XD? Karl? What are you two doing here? Aren’t you suppose to be protecting the end or something? And Karl, don’t you have a date with Snapmap?” He teased.

But his jokes fell flat as the two gave him sad smiles. XD flew towards his human half and caressed his face, “I’m sorry to bother you while you’re at peace Dream but the others miss you a lot. I caught this one trying to make major changes in the timeline and had to stop him before the in-between decided to not be so kind.” He said while chastising the man behind him.

Karl looked away in shame and Dream only made a small noise of confusion, “The others? What do you mean? Aren’t they in town? I saw everyone yesterday-“

Dream XD sighed and stepped back, “No no dear. The ones in the Overworld, your realm. Not the ones in Aether, in your personal heaven that we created. They called upon me to try to revive you but I told I can’t interfere that much with the Overworld, that’s only something you can do, but you are in my domain right now so maybe we can make something possible. But only if you want to Dreamy. You’ve gone through enough.” He explained.

Dream blinked and remembered _‘ah, that’s right, I died. I left them behind but do I want to go back? I’m happy with what I have now.’_ He looks at his George and the other gave him a small smile.

“Do what you want Dream. Just know that we’ll always be waiting for you to come home. Just like the others are down in the Overworld.” George comforted.

Dream looked down and scrunched up his nose in thought. He opened his mouth to voice his opinion before Karl interrupted him, “They miss you a lot. They’ve realised that everyone was in the wrong in some way or another and we’re trying to get better. Please, you don’t have to forgive us. It’s selfish to ask more of you, but please come back and let us make it up to you.”

Dream looked at him in the eyes as the other begged and sighed, “Well, you know me. I’m always one for making my friends happy.” He said with a smile.

Karl looked at him with surprise and ran up to him and hugged him, spouting out thank yous and sorrys. Dream hugged him back and looked back at his George who still held his hand. George looked at him with a proud smile, and gave one last squeeze before letting go and walking away to their house, fading away in a fog.

XD gave a happy noise and clapped his hands,and pulled Karl off Dream, “Okay, now here’s the thing with you going back. You still have to follow the rules even though you are the admin of the Overworld, you’ll only be able to go back as a ghost and if you go back as a ghost...” He trailed off, his excitement turning somber.

Dream nodded, “I’ll have no memories but I can get them back eventually. I’m still amazed that Wil managed to retain his happy ones. So I won’t be able to be there alive until I remember the ritual.”

XD chuckled, “Wilbur was as particular of a ghost as he is alive. And Yes, it is an unfortunate set back but they’ll be happy with just your presence. Nightmare will also be satisfied with you coming back. He’s been sending more mobs out lately and even the phantoms you’ve banned, have made a return.” 

The two protectors sighed, “He’ll never learn to control those emotions. It’ll get someone killed- oh wait guess what happened to me~” Dream joked and the two laughed as Karl just facepalmed at them joking about his death. 

As they calmed down, Dream nodded to Karl, “I think it’s time you go back, I’ll be there soon.” Karl nodded and waved at him before XD snapped his fingers and Karl disappeared.

He took Dream’s hands in his and looked at his other half, now alone he spoke softly, “Are you sure you want to do this, Euneiro? You have been happier here than you have in awhile and I can take care of Nightmare-“ 

Dream gave a big smile at the Aether god, “Yeah, I’m sure. After all, I am happiest when everyone is happy! So it’ll take time but I think we’ll be okay.” He reassured.

XD nodded and together they concentrated on getting Dream back to his realm.

.

..

...

A young spirit woke up to the warmth of the sun and a small gentle breeze, he stretched and sat up from the soft grass of the plains biome. He knew he was dead and that was about it but how could he be sad when the world around him was so pretty and green, like his sweater! He liked green, and the pretty flowers had green! The ghost giggled and began picking all kinds of flowers. 

The excitement of a whole new world in front of him ran through him and he flew around aimlessly, to discover more. For a week, he explored to his heart’s content before seeing a town that wasn’t like anything he’s seen before. He wondered in and looked around in awe at the amazing buildings and roads. There were even small animals running around and he squealed in excitement when he saw a small kitty walk up to him. He picked it up and began to pet it with happiness. 

The spirit continued on the road with his new companion and eventually stopped at a large brick house. He was suddenly filled with a sense of familiarity and perked up at the sounds of people inside. He walked cautiously closer, putting down his pet and knocked on the door.

The voices hushed for a second before resuming and footsteps made its way towards the door.

“Oh, it must be Techno and Phil!”

“Yep, always the ones to be late.”

“But they don’t knock, do they?” 

The door opened to reveal a man with a bandana, “Eh, whatever. Hey you two-“ He paused, shocked at the figure in front of him.

The ghost in turn tilted his head at his reaction but smiled as warmth of familiarity filled him, he was meant to be here, “Hello, nice to meet you.” The ghost greeted.

“Dream?” The man choked out, before he let out a small sob, gaining the attention of the others who rushed to the door.

They all looked in shocked at the spirit in front of them and began to cry out to the spirit. The ghost in turn tried to comfort them with flowers and even offering to pet his new kitty. It didn’t help at all but some recovered and assured him that they were going to be okay. 

He made a concerned noises but stopped when a hand reached out and cupped his face, he looked at the person and blushed when he was met with a familiar beautiful face paired with goggles and the feeling of undying love and devotion wash over him.

“Dream, you’ve been gone for so long. You probably don’t remember a lot, but for now. Welcome home.” The man said with a bright smile and teary eyes.

Dream leaned into his hand and tears began to spring up for a reason he can’t remember, but he let out a watery laugh, threw himself at the other into a hug and whispered, 

“I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to say thanks to those who supported and commented in the last fic. I don’t reply but I always read them! Thank you all so much! <3
> 
> I also might do a small fic of what happens between the time Dream dies and when he comes back or at least the aftermath


End file.
